Mahiru Hīragi/Relationships
Family Kureto Hīragi The most likely to become the next leader of the JIDA. Mahiru's half-brother. He says he trusts Guren and sends Guren on an extremely dangerous mission to Nagoya. He wants Guren to work for him and his ambitions, but Mahiru wants him to follow her. A member of the prestigious Hīragi family. Mahiru often played with Kureto when her demonic side got stronger. Seishiro Hīragi A higher-ranking member of the JIDA. Mahiru's half-brother. A member of the prestigious Hīragi family. Shinoa Hīragi Mahiru's sister. According to Shinoa, they were not close; she explains that the Hīragi family children are raised without knowing familial love, but Shinoa appears to care a lot about her in the manga. Mahiru and kureto's genius overshadowed Shinoa so much that their father never bothered to even meet her. Shinoa and Guren have a close relationship, and he says he would even let her kill him. She becomes concerned after learning that a shell of Mahiru after becoming a demon resides inside Guren's sword, as a Black Demon. She worries that the demon Mahiru may be influencing Guren behind the scenes, however she remains loyal to Guren. A member of the prestigious Hīragi family. In truth, Mahiru cared for Shinoa deeply when she was still human. After realizing the Demons residing within their bodies due to their heritage were slowly consuming their minds with age, Mahiru, by unknown means, managed to remove the Demon in Shinoa and bore two demons in her own body, instead of one. Days before the Apocalypse, Mahiru had Guren pass Shikama Doji to Shinoa, returning her the demon she was originally born with, so that Shinoa will suvive the Apocalypse. Shinya Hīragi Adopted into the prestigious Hīragi family. Chosen by Mahiru's family to be her fiancé in the light novels. When they met for the first time as ten-years-olds, Mahiru told him she'd never fall in love with him as she already had someone (Guren Ichinose). Had Mahiru openly stated to her family she didn't want Shinya, they would have disposed of him; on the other hand, Guren was not allowed by her family. For these reasons, they both agreed Shinya would be her cover-up fiancé until she could be with the person she loved. Tenri Hīragi Leader of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army as well as the Hīragi family. Mahiru's father. He looks down on Guren, who is from a lower branch family, and arranged for her to marry Shinya to maintain a strong bloodline. He planned for the genius Mahiru Hīragi to become the next leader of the Hīragi family. The disgrace she earned by becoming a demon was extreme enough to ignore the existence of her half-sister, Shinoa Hīragi. Hyakuya Sect Akane Hyakuya In the light Novel she speaks to her to find out she has a crush on Mikaela. Junji Hyakuya Mikaela Hyakuya Saitō The former second progenitor of the vampires, he and Mahiru worked together for then Hyakuya Sect. Yuichiro Hyakuya Mahiru visits Yuichiro when he was in locked up in a cell, she spoke to him being a demon spawn and why does he thinks like that briefly before the researchers tells her it's pointless to speak to him since they are going to manipulate his memories. Japanese Imperial Demon Army Norito Goshi A member of Guren's squad since he was 15 back in high school prior to the apocalypse. He enjoys making fun of Guren. A member of the prestigious Goshi family. Sayuri Hanayori A member of Guren's squad since she was 15 back in high school prior to the apocalypse. She teaches the students training in the Moon Demon Company. She has a crush on Guren. Guren Ichinose Mahiru's lover. According to Shinoa, all Mahiru wanted was to love him. Her family did not approve. He killed Mahiru when she became a demon, and she became the Black Demon within his sword. She wants Guren to follow her, and she chats with him in his mind. Like any demon, she coaxes him to ask for more power. He is from a lower branch family, the prestigious Ichinose family. Mito Jujo A member of Guren's squad since she was 15 back in high school prior to the apocalypse. She appears to be tsundere toward Guren, but he is not interested. A member of the prestigious Jujo family. Shigure Yukimi A member of Guren's squad since she was 15 back in high school prior to the apocalypse. She does not speak often. Vampires Krul Tepes A third progenitor who currently resides in Japan. She was the one who turned Mahiru into a vampire. Ferid Bathory She and Guren come across him at a zoo. He was able to see her while she was a demon hinting at the possibility of them working together. Demons Asuramaru The demon currently contracted with Yuichiro. Mahiru formed a contract with him while she was human. Shikama Dōji The demon currently contracted with Shinoa. Mahiru formed a contract with her when she was human. Byakkomaru Mahiru meets Byakkomaru when Guren Squad leaves to go Osaka. Byakkomaru is immediately able to tell she is not a demon but decides to not do anything about it unless she hurts Shinya. Mahiru likely thinks lowly of Byakkomaru because she calls him a beast.Category:Relationships